草薙ハヤテ Hayate Kusanagi
I feel a storm is coming. バックグラウンド''' Background Character's background. Does not need to be substantial but at least a paragraph of information should be provided. All characters must have a background, must not be unknown'. 人格と行動 Personality and Behaviour Hayate is described by many he has come across as a true embodiment of a Shinobi. Coming across as rather cold and aloof, he displays little to no emotion in his speech and actions, preferring to speak only when spoken to, or if he has something vital to add to the conversation. However, when around his friends and family his true personality comes through, one of warmth and kindness. He cares deeply for his family and his village, doing whatever he can to ensure their protection and safety. He is popular among the village, admired by the children and respected by his peers and elders alike. In combat, Hayate's gruelling Shinobi training becomes apparent, as he turns into a lethal killing machine, devoid of emotion. Though he respects his enemies as fellow warriors, he will not hesitate from cutting them down at a moment's notice. 職業の詳細 Occupational Details Hayate is one of the few throughout Tochi No Eien No Yuki to attain the rank of Master Shinobi, a brutal feat that breaks the body and mind ten times over of those who travel its path. While he operates as one of the land's most senior protectors, he also trains students and is himself a diplomat to the other nations, with his father growing older and having the village to lead. Though somewhat reserved, he has proven himself skilled in diplomacy, having a way with words and knowing when to speak and when to listen. 宗教的信念 Religious Beliefs As with most of the inhabitants of Tochi No Eien No Yuki, Hayate reveres the Divine Pantheon, but gives particular honour to Mizuchi. 強迫嫌い Likes and Dislikes 強迫 Likes Solitude However much Hayate cares for his friends and family, he highly values his own time and space, and loves to spend hours alone in the mountains. Herbal Tea A lover of many types of tea, Hayate particularly enjoys that of the White Dragon Bush variety. Cold Temperatures Being from Yuki, Hayate has adapted to the cold weather, and feels it pushes him to be a better Shinobi. Poetry Hayate enjoys poetry of many kinds, particularly surrounding the themes of warfare and romance. Miso Soup With Ramen, Egg And Pork Cutlets Hayate's favourite food, and a rare commodity in Yuki. Usually he will have to travel to other lands to eat it. 嫌い Dislikes The Heat Being of a frozen region, Hayate finds the heat draining and annoying. Cramped Spaces Being a Shinobi, Hayate likes to be in open spaces at all times, especially ones he can use to his advantage. Laziness Coming from a society where discipline and hard work is everything, Hayate views laziness as intolerable. Firearms Although they are rare, Hayate views firearms as cowardly and those who wield them as unworthy of calling themselves warriors. Sweet Tastes Hayate has a general disliking towards any sweet foods or beverages. 恐怖症 Fears/Phobias Snakes A Shinobi is scared of little, although snakes unnerve Hayate. Death of Family Hayate dreads his father passing away unexpectedly. Dishonour Although not as militant as the Samurai, the Shinobi still consider dishonour to be abhorrent. Failure To Protect A Loved One Hayate cannot abide by the thought that someone close to him would die because of his failure to act. The Stones Being Reunited Hayate is well aware of the catastrophe the Stones being united would create. 興味 Hobbies/Interests Training As a Shinobi, Hayate keeps his skills sharp and trains for several hours a day. Zen Meditation Meditation helps Hayate to relax his mind and rebuild his chi, his strength and also to heal himself. Mountaineering Enjoying solitude, Hayate loves to traverse the mountains around his homeland. Smithing A little known hobby of Hayate's, he is quite skilled in smithing, having forged the Jinran-Maru himself. Visiting Tea Shops With Hayate's love of tea, a hobby of his is exploring tea shops all over Shiizun, and discovering new flavours and recipes. 強み弱み Strengths and Weaknesses 強み Strengths Willful Hayate will see through any task he is given to the end, no matter what obstacles block his path. His burning will has served him well on many occasions, such as throughout his Shinobi training, and in combat, where he can come back and carry on from seemingly grievous injuries. Righteous Incredibly protective of those he cares for and the innocent in turn, Hayate is a born protector. Those who seek to harm others or spread evil in general will soon find themselves facing his blade. Patient Almost limitlessly patient, Hayate is never rushed and can wait for things to occur as long as it takes. Skilled Noted as somewhat of a prodigy, even among the highly skilled Kusanagi Clan, Hayate is tremendously skilled in all aspects of Shinobi life. Resourceful Hayate will always utilise his surroundings to the best effect, whether it involves using his elemental powers to manipulate the environment in combat, or to climb a tree to rescue one of the village children's' pets. 弱み Weaknesses Impression When most people first meet Hayate, they are often given the wrong impression, as he tends to come off rather cold and uncaring, due to his analytical nature. Vengeant Due to his love for his friends and family, if one of them is harmed, it can set Hayate off down a vengeful path, even though part of the Shinobi code teaches one to forsake revenge. Reckless Although Shinobi are taught to be calm and collected at all times, Hayate will occasionally push himself to the point of endangering himself needlessly to protect others. Overconfident Although Hayate always tries to respect an opponent, he will sometime underestimate an adversary, given his own skill. The Shinobi code teaches that an opponent should never be underestimated, but Hayate sometimes overlooks it if he deems an adversary to be lacking in skill. Heat Although taught to endure all manner of extremes, Hayate tends to lose focus in the heat, specifically in the most Southern regions of Minami. 野望 Ambitions What are your character's ambitions? Are they personal or do they aspire towards a greater cause? 債券 Bonds 家族 Family * Kenshin Kusanagi アライズ Allies 敵 Enemies 一般の見かけ Appearance Many would be surprised to see that underneath Hayate's mask lies the face of a man who's image may not match that of the dark clothed ninja. Hayate is a tall and muscular man in his late twenties, with brown eyes and jaw length dark brown hair. His features are fairly hard and rugged, reflecting the inhospitable terrain in which he lives. Nevertheless, he has been told the rugged look gives him a certain handsome charm, although he himself has never focused on it. 物理スキル Physical Skills Peak Human Conditon Having started his gruelling Shinobi training from the minute he could walk, Hayate possesses the peak human conditioning of a male in his prime. Therefore, his strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are heightened to a point of enhancement above most humans. Hayate is strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, lift several times his own body weight, break thin steel bars with his bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun horses at full gallop, he can exert himself to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to scale the tallest of buildings and execute flips and somersaults with ease; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, durable enough to withstand normal and enhanced physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems more so than average humans, flexible enough to co-ordinate his limbs perfectly and his combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Stealth An integral part of what it is to be Shinobi, Hayate is well versed in the art of stealth. Although equally versed in confrontational combat, if Hayate does not wish to be seen, there are few who could detect him. He is a master of camouflage, whether hiding in the snow or blending into the shadows, and has been trained to make his movements, as well as his breathing silent. Likewise, he is also able to detect most other beings in stealth, and is thus nigh impossible to catch off guard. Weapons Expertise Aside from the standard Shinobi weapon of the katana, Hayate has trained in a variety of weapons, from bows and staffs to throwing knives and tonfas. While he has trained religiously with all of them and is a master with any weapon that falls into his hands, Hayate's go-to will always be the katana. Wielding the blade with surgical precision, he is noted to be one of the greatest swordsman in Yuki, and more than a match for a Master Samurai. Hand-to-Hand Combat Having studied the Kusanagi form of Ninjitsu all of his life, as well as the art of Hapkido, Hayate is just as dangerous unarmed as he is with a weapon. A combination of his peak strength, speed and agility make him a deadly hand-to-hand opponent, easily able to break bones, dislocate limbs and tear muscles. Ambidextrous Hayate is ambidextrous, meaning he can use both hands efficiently for a given task. This can be anything from writing and eating to wielding weapons. 知的スキル Intellectual Skills Literate Although it is by no means unheard of, many in Yuki can neither read nor write, living in a culture where such a skill is not crucial to ones wellbeing. Kenshin ensured his son was taught to read and write just as well as any Nishin or Minamian scholar. Multilingual As the heir to the guardianship of the Stone of Water, Hayate is well aware he must interact with people of all nations. As a result of his more academic sided education, he can speak in a variety of languages, being fluent in Kitan, his native tongue, and Shiin, the common tongue of Shiizun. He has an advanced knowledge of Minamian and is passable in both Nishin and Azuman. Strategical Mindset A key aspect of Hayate's education was the study of strategy and cunning. Knowing that as well as a clan leader, his son would grow to fight and lead men into battle, he ensured Hayate was taught how to analyse an opponent's every move, as well as how to manipulate the battlefield to his favour. As well as martial lessons, a large part of the training involved regular games of Pai Sho. Anatomical Knowledge Taught that he must know everything about his opponents, Hayate was heavily taught in the structure of his fellow man, everything from the skeletal system to major muscle and artery locations. As a result Hayate knows exactly where to attack his attack his target, depending on whether his purpose is to disable, injure or even ill. It has also taught him the vital parts of his own body to defend as a priority. Pitch Detection Having an appreciation for music, but also as part of being a Shinobi, Hayate was taught to finely tune his ears to listen out for change in pitch, whether he is pursuing a target in stealth, listening to their breath pattern in combat or identifying an animal nearby. エレメンタルスキル Elemental Skills Ice Traverse Water elementalists are able to freeze the surface of a wall, either vertically or horizontally, and by applying ice to their feet, attach themselves to the surface in question. Water Jet High pressure jets can be used to force opponents back or even blast clean through a target if focused enough. Water jets are primarily used if the user has the intent of severely injuring their opponents or removing obstacles. Water Wall Water can be moulded into a variety of shapes and can be used to deflect an attack, trap opponents in a viscous body, reshaped and propelled at attackers before they can recover, or solidified into a shield of ice. This diversity and ability to swiftly change to suit the situation is what makes the water elementalist's defence so adaptable. Although usually protective, the shield needs some type of compression or else it will not be effective. Ice Disc A water elementalist can create a cylindrical column of ice and proceed to slice razor-sharp sections of it off and send them at an opponent. They are sharp around the edges but also very thin. Water Pinwheel This move involves the user moving a large mass of water and spinning it vertically around him/her. Ice Drill By turning the tip into ice, water elementalists control massive amounts of water into a spiralled frozen drill. Water Bullet The water bullet is a move where a water elementalist manipulates a large amount of water and sends it in a forceful blow toward their target. It is similar to a water jet, but it is more for a quick use since the jet takes more concentration. It is basic yet useful because it takes little time to perform and has a significant effect on the target. Wave By moving a large mass of water without separating it from its original source, water elementalists can create waves of nearly any size. They do this by using an upward movement that raises the source, which they subsequently send away in their desired direction. This can be used to sweep opponents away or even as a form of transport, with the user surfing on the crest of the wave. This same process can be used to propel waterbourne crafts. Ice Creeper A water elementalist can send a ray of ice on the ground, speeding at an opponent to freeze them. This technique freezes a trail of water beginning with the water elementalist performing the move and ending with their targets freezing. Maelstrom In a large body of water, a water elementalist can create a gigantic whirlpool. 衣服スタイル Clothing Style When not in his Shinobi armour, Hayate opts for clothing such as kimonos, often rather plain or with minimal decoration, not seeing the point in elaborate garments. 兵器 'Weapon/s Jinran-Maru The Jinran-Maru is the ninjato crafted by Hayate for his personal use. Comprised of folded steel, treated with boiling and freezing water to balance the metal, the blade can cut through flesh and bone with ease, as well as the toughest woods like bamboo. Hayate is able to channel his own elemental energy through the blade, coating the steel with ice. Kusarigama The kusarigama is a staple of a Shinobi's armoury, useful in a multitude of ways. It can be used as flail, a grappling chain and a sickle, or a multiple combination of the three. The sickle blade is deadly sharp, while the flail head can easily crack bones. While it is a deadly weapon, it can be precariously deadly to the user if not wielded correctly, which takes astute skill. Kunai Hayate carries several kunai on him at all times, with their multi-purpose use as knives, throwing projectiles, grappling hooks and climbing tools. Shuriken As with kunia, Hayate carries pouches of shuriken on him, never knowing when he will need them. Small and easy to conceal, they can be used to kill, injure or incapacitate. Many Shinobi swear by them and their use in the field and in other situations. '鎧 '''Armour Shinobi Armour Considered his true Shinobi attire, Hayate's armour that he utilises for stealth and missions consists of a sleeveless cuirass of black leather, with several small bamboo plates woven into the material. His black leather gauntlets possess steel edges, being able to block against incoming blades, while his bottom half consists of black leather pants, bamboo greaves and black leather tabi. The armour was built more for flexibility than physical protection, through offers decent guard against small arms. テイルズ Tales プロット Plot Rps フィラー Filler RPs